1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle including a seat belt which detects an installation state in a vehicle side by wireless communicating with the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique has been known which displays an installation state of a seat belt by detecting the installation state thereof. In this case, the detection of the installation state is performed by a buckle switch provided inside a buckle device configuring the seat belt. Accordingly, when detecting that the installation state is performed, a signal is wirelessly transmitted from the seat belt to a control section of the vehicle and the control such as display is performed.
The vehicle including such a seat belt is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-238947. The vehicle includes a first transmitter of the seat belt side which wirelessly transmits a predetermined signal when an installation operation of the seat belt is detected, a second transmitter of the seat belt side which wirelessly transmits a predetermined signal when a preliminary operation is detected before the seat belt is installed, a receiver of the vehicle side which receives the signal from the first and second transmitters, and a control section of the vehicle side determines the installation state of the seat belt, based on the signal received from the receiver. The receiver of the vehicle side switches from an intermittent operation state to a continuous operation state by receiving the signal from the second transmitter and the control section determines that the seat belt is installed when the signal is received from the first transmitter, after the signal is received from the second transmitter. In addition, the wireless communication from the first and second transmitters is performed by a power fed from a power source such as a battery provided on the seat belt side.
In the vehicle including such a seat belt of the related art, the signal from the first transmitter requires a data signal for identifying the seat having the seat belt and the signal from the second transmitter requires a preamble signal in which the receiver of the vehicle side switches from an intermittent operation state to a continuous operation state. Furthermore, since the receiver of the vehicle side is necessary to receive the signal from the first transmitter, after the signal is received from the second receiver in order to determine whether the seat belt is installed, there is a problem that the wireless communication time between each of the transmitters and the receivers becomes long.
These and other drawbacks exist.